Tips for new Players
Discord Server https://discord.gg/Bc4BTHS The claim is your own little patch of land. So, you've learned the basics and teleported to the town. What do you do now? First, you need your very own piece of land (claim) where you can settle and live with no worries for your life or stuff. In town, find the bank and buy a claim licence from Charles. It costs 8 gold. You should have this from the tutorial. To leave town, find the oval shaped large blue portal on the east side of town, (according to the map) next to Diego, the instance guy. You will be teleported to a random location on the main overworld. You will need water. Stake your claim on or very near water. Tanning tubs are going to be extremely useful for the rest of your Rogalian life. Start with making small sacs, then sacs, which make leather bags, which make big leather bags. The tub must be placed ON a water tile. Try to organize them for the best ergonomics of movement. Once you have found a space, press F to open your craft menu, search claim, and click build. Line up your square where you want it, and click. Then click the new construction marker, hit auto, then build. Walla! Fence = Fortress Well, the patch is yours, and you may feel safe on it. Your claim licence provides you with a free rent for a week. You can make your patch bigger and smaller, but, if you enlarge it, you'll immediately pay the extended rent from your bank account. If you make it smaller, your next rent payment will shrink too. It is recommended to expand twice on 2 sides that are at the 90* angle. This way when you build a wattle fence around your claim (remember to leave yourself a gate!) You will be the right size to not have the edge of the fence stick out. Don't worry, this is still very cheap. Build a fence around your claim. Your containers and all finished projects are safe. Your plow, construction markers, things on the ground, tanning tubs, and water are not. Some people do just fine without a full fence around a large claim, but at least fence your animals, tanning tubs, and certain projects which will take a lot of mats to build. Make sure there are no holes in it so no one can sneak in. The fence must not stand out of the claim borders. Otherwise, it can be destroyed by marauders. Now when you have a good protected claim feel free to settle up and build. Tips to make money! * 8 Grass can be combined to make Rope which can be sold to vendors for 35 silver each. * 4 flowers can be combined to make Flower Essence that can be sold to vendors for 25 each. * While looking for flowers or grass kill cows, horses, pigs and sheep then gut them. With 4 Raw Hide you can make a small sac to increase your inventory space so you can make more money with each trip. * The Auction House is South (according to the map) of the fountain which is in the center of town. Players often list things they want to buy, and you can make some good money by fullfilling their order requests. Things that are the easiest to collect include, stones, flowers, grass, clay, boards, firewood. Ask if anyone has anything they need done. Plowing jobs are easily 20g or more for only like 30 minutes of work. Some people will pay you to collect boulders, or any other number of odd jobs. Auction House The auction house can be an invaluable source of money, and understanding what items are important in game. As a new player, you will find "Buyups" on the auction house page. People will often have buyups for flowers, grass, butterfly wings, among various other items that are easily attainable for a newbie. This is going to be a great way for you to start getting money. It will also familiarize you with what kind of items are going to be important later in game. Butterfly wings for instance, make Magic plow Scrolls. Game play Tips * Change your settings. Open your settings menu, it's the gears on the right side of your screen, then click settings. Make sure Rotate WASD is checked. This will make moving around easier. Also if you UNCHECK center screen, hold ctrl and scroll wheel, you can shrink your game screen down, and have a ton of black space around the game within which to place your bags! Also *fullscreen typed in chat, will give you a greater PoV, also ctrl+scroll wheel. This is good for looking for animals, scouting, or mining. * Keyboard Shortcuts. ctrl+click an item to move one item between bags/containers. Hold ctrl+shift and click to move multiple items at once between bags/containers. Press R to repeat your last action! Planting grass becomes a simple r and click to move down the row. Cycling flax becomes moving along your tubs, right click, 6, r, move on. * Speed. Movement speed depends on the surface. Water/sand/black mountain tile are slower while stone pathways are faster. Press 55 and spam 3 for a movement speed buff. Find a horse, make a pen on your claim to keep it, add a trough, and feed it apples/carrots/pumpkin slices. It is faster than walking, but can wander away. You can buy a motorcycle in the game store. This does not need to be fed, and can be summoned on your claim. * Do not forget to pay your rent. If you do not, your claim and all the stuff it contains will lose protection. You can keep an eye on deadlines and pay your bills from your bank account in town. * Keep your money in the bank. You will not lose them after death and nobody can steal them. * You may add an ally to your group clicking RMB on their name. * Plant and chop, replant trees. Quality Matters in this game. High q trees help with higher quality tools which will last longer. Activated Carbon has an interesting use. Boards and Firewood will always be a necessity, you will need a lot of both. High quality fruit bearing trees become better cooked food. A steady supply of boughs/branches/bark will always be useful. * Tools get better at higher tier. '''If you think chopping trees is slow, remember that the next tier of a tool works faster, and has more durability. So that stone axe that takes like 30 seconds to chop a tree, becomes only 10 seconds later with a titanium axe. So be patient and know that better times are coming. Tools go up by tier from stone > copper > iron > steel > titanium > meteorite. Bloody armor is the best armor in the game. A bone saw creates 2 boards per fallen log, while an Iron saw makes 3, steel saw makes 4, and a meteorite makes 5. This seems to be one the only exception where higher tier tool makes an extra item. Leveling To be able to learn new skills, you must level the corresponding stat. Stats and skills related to each other are marked with the same color. To level up your skill, you need to gain a proper vitamin amount. For example: you want to build a dining table. For that, you need a carpentry skill, and for carpentry you need strength, and for strength you need protein. The higher quality the food is, the bigger amount of vitamins they contain. Skills can not increase past their corresponding stat. Keep in mind: every skill has a set of threshold values. After you gained 10 level of a skill, the leveling stops until you spend some of your learning points to open a next threshold (25). You may earn learning points killing mobs or crafting items. ''Important!'' Keep in mind that every characteristic has an opposite one. There are three pairs of them. The higher the former is, the harder it would be to level up the latter. * '''Strength <--> Intellect * Vitality <--> Perception * Dexterity <--> Wisdom Death Take care whilst fighting. Although in death you lose no items, you do in fact lose half of your current vitamins stored. This is not a huge deal at lower levels, but as leveling up becomes increasingly difficult, vitamins become a precious commodity. Map On map you can see your current position together with your friends and allies locations. Adding friends to your friends list makes you appear on their map as a yellow happy face. When they add you in return, you can see them. Right click on their name in the chat box or on the Users list. (The 3people group above settings You may also put a marker on your map (LClick a spot) and link it to the chat (Shift + LClick). Remove the marker by RClick. If you murdered another player or gutted their corpse or dug up a grave, you will appear on the map as an angry red face, your name will be red and visible for everyone until you fix your karma. Killing animals raises your karma back up as well as the town priest. But good luck getting the confessional thing he wants. (no one really knows how that works.) FAQ Some of those silly newbie questions we hear a thousand times. # How to get fishing bait. Dig on tilled ground. You will collect dirt and the occasional worm. Stand in front of a tanning tub. Rinse dirt at a tanning tub. You will get a few more worms. As your fishing level increases, and it doesn't take long before this happens, you will use the same worm to catch more than one fish. Whitebait is also a type of bait that is fished up. With it, you can catch more whitebait along with other fish. You will stop needing to dig for worms and never run out of whitebait. # HOW 2 I FISH!? Ask Malbrek! Jk! Equip your pole, stand in front of deep water, which is a darker shade than normal water. Right click your pole and select open. Then hold shift and click a worm to move it to the new window. Move this aside and keep it open. Hit the space bar and move it over the deep water and click. Now it's a hot/cold mini game. Play chase the bar and keep the numbers close to equal. Within hot range should be good. The > < arrows increase/decrease the direction of the bar, more arrows, greater distance. # Where the ore at!? First, craft a pickaxe, and a bone prospector. The solid white tiles on the map, and the mottled black tiles you'll then find on screen are mountain area and have copper/iron on them. Click prospect on the bone prospector to make the ores temporarily appear. This also applies to clay, which is on water. If nothing appears, move on. Then you can find an open cave somewhere that leads down to the first caves. Ones with torches underground go up. Ones without go down. Beware red monsters! We call the 3 levels, c1, c2, c3. On c3, mining can be dangerous as spiders sometimes spawn while mining. Bring a town portal scroll with you if you travel down to c3, as caves up are rarer. You will not have synod protection, so attacks from other players hit at full value, and you can not use return home on your avatar. # What Do x y animal eat? All animals except horses can eat grass. Plant a lot of grass, one grass creates 4 when harvested, and only takes 8 hours to grow. Chickens can eat other seeds, grass is a type of seed, including mushroom spores. Cows can eat hay, which comes from harvested wheat. Make haystacks, it does not go in a trough. Rabbits can eat carrots. Pigs will eat any kind of vegetable. Horses eat apples, carrots, pumpkins ONLY. Sheep eat grass ONLY. Dogs, cats eat Meat, ONLY. # What does keeping animals do for me? Chickens lay eggs 4 times a day (every 6 hours) Eggs are vital for dough which make cakes and pies and cookies which are some of the best food in the game. Cows can be milked (yes...even the males...but it's not THAT kind of milk we promise!) Milk makes cheese and butter. Cows when killed give 4 meat and 3/4? hides. Sheep when killed give mutton and hides. Mutton pie is an amazing food. (but by the time you have high level sheep...you won't need to eat anymore...) Rabbits give rabbit meat, and have the fastest breeding time, can level up the fastest, next to chickens. Horses can be sold as mounts. There is no real value in keeping pigs yet, they do not make pork/bacon. (yet?) Same with dogs/cats, they only produce shit and only eat meat which means constant killing instead of growing things. You need a male and female of each animal, breeding times are kinda slow and the baby can go up or down in quality. Chickens and rabbits are the best to raise to begin with. # '''Bees. '''Honey cakes are also really good and are only at 20 cooking. You'll need to have expanded your claim a good little bit because the beehive needs a lot of room. First find a good spot and build it. Then look at the green feeding space it makes, and place 4 wattle fences at widest points. (just the construction, don't put mats or build it yet) Start at a corner and place your fences around it. Move it with a crowbar if it's not in the best spot. Collect 2 bees in the overworld with a linen net, combine them into a queenbee. Save this. While you're out looking for bees, collect flowers! Bees need pollen to make honey right? You want flowers that are at LEAST 80q and up. This will help increase the honey quality and will last you forever. They spawn naturally in the wild, no effort required. Place these willy nilly however you want around your hive. At least 15?20? Open the hive and place the queen. A bee will spawn every so often and collect pollen. You'll need a honey extractor to get honey from the combs. # '''What's the best food to eat for x y stat? '''Fried mushrooms are a great way to start. This gives magnesium, which increases your cooking so you can make better food. Shawarma are often cheap on the AH, and give 1-4 of ALL stats. Roasted kitty and meat, and fish have early recipes. These are what I know off hand easy for newbies. Click > https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1RyS_7eHo5NVgP1Lo1SOZbFajH5-lU0qo9fEePQnsVxU/edit#gid=0 for a nutrient spreadsheet. Ask in game if it is confusing. # '''Speaking of ask in game... '''WE DON'T BITE!! Ask questions! If something doesn't make sense, ASK. If you need this or that built, ASK. If you just died and can't get your stuff back. ASK. If you are a broke ass newbie you've tried everything and your rent is due and you're freaking out and sobbing and want to quit...ASK. For anything else, ASK. Talk, chat, discuss, vent, tell us about your cat. We don't care. We love you despite your idiosyncrasies.